Ethereal Being
by SophieCollinsVandalism
Summary: Alice Marshall is living a life in Tuscaloosa, Alabama. She have everything she wants; family, friends, and a peaceful life. Until one day, something terrible has happened. After the incident, she migrate at Montgomery, Alabama. She has became an anti-social and unpopular. Everything changed when she met this someone. This is a story of love, sacrifice, and choices.
1. Introduction

**Don't search for the word ****_ethereal being_**** at your own risk. (Spoiler Alert)**

Alice Marshall is living a life in Tuscaloosa, Alabama. She have everything she wants; family, friends, and a peaceful life. Until one day, something terrible has happened.

After the incident, she migrate at Montgomery, Alabama. She has became an anti-social and unpopular. Everything changed when she met this someone.

By meeting him by chance, changed her perception in life. How life can change by just one person... How love can sacrificing everything... How love can be selfish and selfless.. How to be generous for the sake of everyone... And how descisions can change everything and you need to make right descions.

This is a story of love, sacrifice, and choices.

**Genre:** _Harem, Comedy(I'm thinking of having comedy part but i don't know maybe i'll make a funny scenes?), Romance, Teen Fiction, Supernatural(not vampires and werewolves lol), Drama(i think there will be drama but not too much, i hope *shrugs*), Paranormal_

A/N:

Yay! I'm having my very first story!

I'll be happy if you comment even though it's negative. Damn, i'll be happy if you commented, "Fuck this story because it's horrible and you should feel bad". I know, i know i'm overreacting but seriously, i'll be happy.. :"D

EDIT: So uhmm i know the first 11 chapters sucks because it's my first time doing a story, like really. So the next few chapters will get more detailed and more exciting. Please continue to read this i'm begging you. Ok bye :)

~Sophie

P.S. If you wanted to start reading it read it here - story/9969044-ethereal-being (AT wattpad)


	2. Chapter 1: Past

The beep of an alarm wakes me up.

Ugh. What time is it?

I check my clock and it says in the screen **10:00 am**.

Shit I'm late. But who cares? I just skipped one class so it's no big deal. I quickly stand up in the floor, where i obviously sleep. My head is aching. I have my marathon of video games, 9 hours straight from 6:00 pm-3:00 am. Chips and lots of food are scattered on the floor with my dirty clothes. I did not bother to take a bath and eat. Instead, i change my outfit to a new clothes and go out and wait for the bus.

I entered the bus with bunch of oldies inside. Typical 10:00 am.

I arrive at last at our school with a big milestone on the side with the big letterings that wrote _Scottsdale_.

Damn. I missed my second period of class.

Ohh well, there's one more period before lunch. I sat on my usual place (On the back side near the window).

No teacher yet? Ugh, I hate this. I don't have someone to talk to.

You see, i have no friends. Let me tell you my story.

_First, I am Alice Marshall of Tuscaloosa, Alabama, a typical average girl who loves video games, anime, and cartoons. I have guy friends who actually love those things that's why i made them my friends. We were so happy. You know, talking about what you like and doing things with them. Not "things", don't be so dirty. Then we have this little organization, __**The VG Org**__, where we talk about stuffs and do this stuffs; video games, watching movies, and stuffs. We're brothers and they call me bro too because i have this tomboyish personality. That's the reason why i never hooked up or dated anyone of them because they treat me as a guy. _

_Aside from all of this, I actually have one problem that changed everything since then. Since i was a kid, i thought Mom and Dad is the most perfect couple in the universe but i was wrong. When you're growing up, you understand things. Our family is broken all along._

_When i was going home, i decided to go to my Dad, whom i call him Papa. I forgot to knock so i opened it. Shock was made in my face when i opened that goddamn door. He's making out with some random slut girl. _

_I quickly ran downstairs while crying and ran to my mother, whom i call Mama. I tried to tell her that Papa was having sex with a slut. She just stares at me with those eyes, full of sadness, and go back what she's doing, cooking. _

_After that, I never speak of it. I thought this was all over. Until, they split up. I was so shocked._

_My mother explained to me that it's never going to work. Mama said that Papa is always bringing random girls here. She can't do anything about it because Papa always beating her up, which I never knew he could do such things. Papa is the one who left. I hate him, I really hated him._

_Eventually, my bros heard the news and they did everything to cheer me up. Mama found a job for me to continue my high school. I didn't see her much since then. When she got home, she always ended up buying REALLY awesome games (even some obscure staff). She always said it was luck and she was never really into video games. This goes on for months._

_She eventually stopped buying games since I wanted to buy them myself. She's okay with that. With too much work, entering in different part time jobs, she got sick._

_The doctor said that she have coronary heart disease. My bros helped me to cover for the hospital bills and I promised them to pay them after that. I really need their companionship right now._

_One faithful night, I go to my Mama's room to clean it. I opened her wardrobe and I was shock on what I saw. Tons of video games magazine is in there. I checked some of them and nostalgia was coming through me. She had circled games that seemed cool and left notes like, "My daughter said she wanted an action game." Other notes like, "Work extra buy both?"_

_I was shocked and before I knew it, tears started flowing in my eyes. She spent hours of reading about something that she doesn't care about because she cared about me. I decided to visit the hospital because I wanted to see her. I really love my Mama._

_When I got there, Mama is having a dilemma. The doctors and nurses are inside the room and they won't let me in. I can't believe it. Please let my mother live._

_I called one of my bros named Mark Jaeger. I really need at least one of them. I told him what happened and he quickly goes to me. I was crying._

_Hours have passed and the doctor finally goes out in the room. He has this sad face and it made my heart go thunthunun. He said sorry to me and immediately knew what he meant. There's a large bulge in my throat and I need to get it out._

_I ran._

_Mark followed me and confronted me. He said he called John, one of my bros who's a rich one. This goes on until John arrived. He asked Mark what happened and he said he was sorry. He came to me and discussed something to me._

_He said that it may be hard to forget my Mama but I need to think about myself on what might happen after this. He said that I might be homeless or something. He said I need to still continue going in high school and he said he will support me. He said it's for the sake of my Mama. I accepted it and decided to pay them back when I finished high school._

_My life of a second year high school has ended. I decided to migrate in Montgomery, Alabama. John gave me his old house there and I accepted it. There are too much sad memories in here. _

_First I did is have a part time job, that is being a waitress in a restaurant. Then find a school to go to and the fate brings me here._

_I thought everything went well but they all ignored me maybe the fact that I transferred here in the middle of the year._

And that's how it goes.

I bit my lips to force myself not to cry. Goddammit! I don't need to cry.

The teacher entered the room. Same routine.

Same as always…

The period has ended and I need not to eat. I just need to be alone from all this shit.

I walked along the corridor. After some walking, I noticed a building behind the school grounds.

Old building huh?

Without thinking, I go there and opened the door. It's an old school building, I think.

Along the corridor, there's some old locker. I tried going on the second floor. A line of rooms.

I tried opening one of them.

I saw a guy sitting at the window's sill.

Shit. Someone's in there.

He quickly glance at me his eyes wide open. He put something in his pocket in which I can't clearly see.

"Hey you, what're you doin' here?"

He quickly stands up, walking forward where I was standing.

"I, uh, sorry?"

"What?"

"What?"

"If you got no business here then, get yo' ass out of the building."

After he said that, he now stands in front of me. He raised his eyebrow waiting for me to shoo.

Wait.

**WAIT!**

He's the badass bad guy they're talking about. The popular heartthrob of Scottsdale! He's Trevor Scott! So… So this building is a place for transacting weeds! He's known for this. Fuck. I need to get out of here.

"I-uh need to get out of here?"

"Hmm… Ok."

This is awkward.

I turn around and walk as fast as I can. I decided that it will be rude if I just ran away like that so I tilt my head 30 degrees and say, "Bye Trevor."

Then tilt my head again. I need to get out of here.

Then to my surprise, he grabbed my hand from behind.

Oh God. Is he gonna do something that I would regret? Is he gonna rape me or sell me somewhere else? Or is he gonna beat me up!?

I know, I know, I'm overreacting.

"You know my name?"

What? Of course I know your goddamn name! So please let me go.

"Ye-yes" I stutter.

"Oh! You're the one who's the delivery guy!"

He quickly let go of my hand and I turn around raising my eyebrow.

"Delivery guy?"

"Yes, the weed transactor? Here."

He slip his hand through his pocket and give me a small black box. I thought he was proposing to me or something. That it was love at first sight. I was so excited. I know, i got issues.

Without thinking, I opened it. My eyes wide open.

"We-weeds?"

"Wait. You're not the delivery guy?"

"Hell. NO!"

"Shit. You need to take responsibility for this!"

"Wait. But why? I mean I can't tell it to anybody if you want to. And for goddamn's sake everybody knows you're a weed dealer!"

"Uh. Hell no! People know I do weed but they didn't know I'm a weed dealer or something!"

"I promise I won't tell anything"

"Can I trust you?"

"Sure. And I don't have friends so shush and I need to get the hell out of here."

I turn around and walk. I look so cool. Ha! Damn you right!

A/N:

Ok. So here's the new chapter. I love you guyz. 3

I know I'm not good in storytelling but I did my best. If there's a grammatical error, please do tell me. I hope you can continue to support me.

Want to read more? Read it here! - story/9969044-ethereal-being (AT wattpad)

~Sophie


	3. Chapter Two: Fake Boyfriend

"Can I trust you?"

"Sure. And I don't have friends so shush and I need to get the hell out of here."

I turn around and walk. I look so cool. Ha! Damn you right!

I walk away to the building and turn around one more time. There's something wrong in this building that I can't quite understand. This is weird…

And what I've said a while ago is not nearly cool. I sound stupid.

I sigh turning back again. This never happened.

Class has ended and somehow, my feet bring me in the same old building.

I should not be going here. I go back and will be going to the bus station.

When suddenly,

"Heyyyyyyy!"

I turn around and was shock to see Trevor going out on the front door of the building and waving hands at me with his big black eyes shining. He's coming to me.

"I-uh, Hi?"

As if he saw my confused face, he stops.

"Don't worry. Let's be friends"

He reaches his hand to mine as if asking for a handshake. I did what he wants me to do. Then he pulls me closer and kissed me.

. .

I put my hands in his chest and tried to pull him away. I felt his smirk in my mouth and he lets go of me.

I'm breathing heavily. I've never been kissed by anyone. It's my first time. I don't know how to deal with this or I should be happy or not.

"So, wanna be my girlfriend?"

"What? I thought that you want to be my friend?" I said in disbelief.

"Well, I want someone to have sex with because I and my recent girlfriend broke up so when I saw you in that old building I was so turned on. You look hot." He winks at me.

Did he just… Did he just call me hot?

Oh wait, I should not be thinking this!

There's something wrong here. In this whole situation, I mean.

"I don't believe you, what's wrong?"

"Oh, let's go out for a date today! It's my treat!~"  
He pushed me and forced me to walk.

In the end, I walk with him.

"Where are we going? Aren't you gonna drive me or just gonna walk me?"

He didn't respond to my question. He's in front of me with his messy black hair following the direction of the wind.

**This happened during the walk:**

Going out at school.

We go to this side between two buildings until we got to a black market

Tired as hell.

Many people are looking at us as if we're not from here.

It's not too surprising because they are all poor and we dress like we're rich but not. Not to sound offensive, but it's true.

Arrive at a really old building.

Basically, the whole walk thing is awkward as ever. No talking and stuffs.

"Hey, are we entering at this really old place? Jeez, I'm tired."

"Just go inside."

He said staring at me coldly. Damn! I'm such an idiot why did I follow him here?

We go inside and there's nothing in there. Just an empty room!

My heart is beating so fast. He turned around facing at me.

"Ok, be my girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Because I was told so." He shrugs.  
"Who?" I said using my poker face.

"The "weed boss" told me so. I don't know what has gotten into him but I know there's something wrong. We can be friends and that's just a name. And we need the whole campus to know that we're dating or something."

"What!? That's insane but I will consider it if we investigate this shit. And you need to answer all my questions and the weed boss has a name, you know."

He stares at me for a moment as if making a very big decision.

"Ok, Deal."

I smirk.

"I know someone who'll help us."

"Is he/she, whoever that is, influential?"

"Yeah, why? Is he a criminal or something and that we need an influential guy to know something about him?"

"Yeah. He's like the son of the president of Alabama."

"Wait, what!? You know this whole situation sounds weird and the fact that I met you is like I'm dreaming or something."

He sighs.

I continued… "You can just deny him."

"I owe him. I need to do this for him but he never said anything to me. I became a weed transactor because I owe him. I mean, we're not that close and I want to know anything about him."

"And what's that you owe him?"

"Classified information, hun."

Did he just…

"Hun?" I started laughing at his face. "I mean you don't need to call me cute names and stuffs but if you want to, it's okay."

He flustered. Well that just proves that he's got emotions.

"Well, I've never knew your name."

"I'm Alice Marshall but you can call me Alice."

"Kay, Al."

"I said Alice, not Al."

"Alice is too long, Al is better."

I sigh and raise my both hands near my chest signaling defeat.

I suddenly remembered my bro's. They're the only one who has the right to call me Al but if I'm working with him, I should really not mind. There's no meaning it...

"Ok, one last question. Why did you bring me here?"

"I don't know, I felt like I was being watch or something and I need to get out there."

"You could've brought me somewhere near."

"I've got issues."

"Sounds valid."

"So need to go home? I'll call Alfred to go fetch us here."

"Who's Alfred?"

"My so-called butler."

He's rich! .God! I just nod and never asked anymore questions. I don't want to know anything about him or be close to him.

This whole thing sounds so cliché! I have enough of it.

We waited outside of the building and then Alfred arrived. He's tall young man with blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes. He wears a white shirt with jeans and a pair of converse. He doesn't look like a butler!

"Hey sir"

Well, the way he talks sounds like a butler. He looks at me as if waiting for explanation from his so-called master.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Hey, you go to school or a pure slave of him?" I asked.

Wait, I sound like a complete ass asking that kind of thing.

He laughed and a pair of dimples appears in his face. He looks cute and innocent but looks hot with his hunky body. Well, both of them look hot. Trevor looks darky and Alfred looks lighty, their appearance and personality, I mean.

"Of course I go to school. I'm his butler in exchange for school. We're actually friends and he wanted to help me. In exchange, I suggested being his butler. At first, he refused but I'm a professional pryer, so yeah."

Wow.

"Wow."

"So let's get going, sir."

He goes to car and opens the door and swings his hand near the door as if letting the royalty in.

"Jeez Alfred, stop being so fancy."

"Nope. Never gonna stahp."

I giggle. So I go to the passenger seat and Trevor is in the driver's seat. I don't really mind.

We do conversations and I learned that they're really good friends. That's pretty sums up the whole conversation until I go to my house.

"Bye Alice!" Alfred said waving hand with me.

I wave my hand back and Trevor sat there without saying goodbye. What an ass…

A/N

Ok, i got over-excited on creating this chapter two. I made it a little over. I don't know why? lel :P yolo i guess?

So i decided to continue it without your support. Well, i love writing so yeah.

Even though no ones supporting me i'll do my best to finish this story and made it longer.

Love you if you read until here and likes my story! *giggles*

Virtual HIGH FIVE!

~Sophie


	4. Chapter 3: Visit

Weekend, my favorite time of the week…

I'm in my god mode.

It's the best day to play video games.

I'm ready; Consoles at the back of my chair, controllers semi-circled around my chair, and six flat-screen monitors at my front.

In the first monitor is a game of _True Love_, a sim date. In the second monitor is _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2_. In the third monitor is _Grand Theft Auto V._ In the fourth monitor is _The Sims 3: Supernatural._ In the fifth monitor is _Pokémon Gold and Silver._ And in the sixth monitor is _The Last of Us._

My hand is moving on different controllers. I felt like Frederick Chopin; the overwhelming feeling that I feel while playing.

I really do love weekends. I need this break on what happened yesterday.

**Trevor's POV:**

It's weekend and my head hurts because of my hangover. I have my marathon of movies and drink beer with my so-called butler named Alfred. I slept on my couch which is comfy enough for me to sleep comfortably.

Alfred must've left. He usually left during weekend to visit his grandma at Birmingham, Alabama. I go up and took a bath.

It's already 9:00 am in the morning and I go out of my room.

To my surprise, Alfred had not yet left. He's in the living room sofa watching some kind of cartoonish animated for kids show.

"Hey dude, why didn't you leave yet?"

He shrugs and eats his ice cream.

"My grandma does not want me to fly because she feels that something bad will happen when I go to any kind of transportation today."

"So I bet you believed her."

"Kinda. But it's kinda boring though."

"What kind of activity would you suggest?" I said as I raised my eyebrow.

"What if we visit Alice's house?"

"I though you wouldn't want to go to any kind of transportation?"

As much as I hate to agree, or not, with his grandma…I need to. I don't want to see my _fake girlfriend_ because she's fake and all.

"Simple, we walk. We need a little exercise!"

"Just go by yourself; I'm still in my hangover."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"I thought she's your girlfriend. You know, you need to make a little effort on your very first girlfriend-whom-you-dated-and-even-called-me-just-to-fetch-her!"

"Just shut up dude. Stop teasing me or I'll break your neck, I'm going. So shushhh…"

I prepare myself first then go out for a very long walk.

We arrived at Al's house. It's actually one-story building and really small. I was wondering on how she managed to enter in such an expensive school. Maybe someone's supporting her?

"Dude, the walk really did do well on me. I haven't exercised for weeks! I think it's refreshing."

"Nice to know that, dude. So better ring the doorbell?"

I'm about to raise my hand to reach for the doorbell when I noticed that there's none.

"Dude, there's no doorbell here…"

He raised his eyebrow and started screaming.

"ALLLLLLLIIICCCEEEE!"

I was startled and shush him because he's making a scene. People are now looking at us and I mouthed sorry to them.

"If you don't want me to shout, then how are we supposed to enter the house?"

"You shouted enough and I know she can hear, just wait for one more minute…"

We waited for like two minutes and there's no answer or something.

"Maybe she's not here, better call her Alfred."

"I don't have HER number. She's your girlfriend, you should know her number."

I shrugged.

"Well better get home, then."

I turn around and ready to walk when suddenly, Alfred started babbling something.

"What?"

"I said, 'her door is open'."

"You're right…"

"Let's come in!"

"Why are you so work up-"

Before I say anything, he opened the door and go inside. I can't believe this, I should not be doing this kind of shit…

"There's no one around."

"What kind of girl she is!? How can she leave her door open!?"

"Chill bro, I think she's in her room."

"Oh no man, don't do that pervy mode!"

"Oh c'mon man! I know you wouldn't mind, you don't love her anyways."

"I don't care anymore man, just go there but it's not my responsibility." I said seriously.

He grins and grabbed my hand.

"Wait!"

"If I get in trouble, you'll get in trouble."

"Duuuuddeee!"

He let go off me and opened her fucking room.

She's in this chair with controllers all around her and a bunch of consoles opened and unopened behind her room and a 6 big flat screen TV-monitor in front of her.

. .Gamers.

I play games but not addicted to it but this is madness!

Her hands are moving fast and I can't even see her hands! She can multitask!

She's concentrating and I was dumbstruck on how skilled she was.

She's like chopin, the pianist I think.

We watch for like 10 minutes, yes 10 minutes and it seemed like forever, until Alfred talked.

"Alice, you're amazing."

The way he talk, he sound so amazed. I understand him. I have no words to say to her.

She stopped as if she heard the words that Alfred left in his mouth, stand up, and walk towards us.

She has a big eye bug circled around her eyes. She looked at us with dull expression on her face.

**Alice's POV:**

_Games. Games. Games. Games._ _Games. Games. Games. Games._ _Games. Games. Games. Games. Games. Games. Games. Games._ _Games. Games. Games. Games._ _Games. Games. Games. Games._ _Games. Games. Games. Games._ _Games. Games. Games. Games._ _Games. Games. Games. Games._ _Games. Games. Games. and Games._

All I can think of is **GAMES.**

"Alice, you're amazing."

_Games. Games. Games. Ga-._

I was startled. I didn't turn around but I looked at my side by moving my eyeball at the corner of my eye.

It's Alfred and Trevor. My brain is not functioning because I'm still in the world of games. No one has been distracted me before while I'm in my god mode. I paused everything first, then put my hand at the side of my hips. I stand up and walk towards them. They seemed in a shock mode.

Alfred and Trevor? Who are they again? Who are they… who are they… .they?

Ohh,yes, the guys yesterday. My schoolmates.

Why are they watching me? God, this is embarrassing.

Wait, why they are here… How on earth did they enter at my house?

Before I could process everything, Trevor speaks.

"You look horrible, Al!" He said looking at me from top to bottom.

"Why are you here?" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Why are you here?" I said clearer than before.

"To visit you."

"How did you enter my house… Wait, you're trespassing and the fact that you enter my room!"

"Look here Al, You left your front door open and your room open." He sounds so pissed.

"What!? Did I just…"

"Yes Alice, but thank god no one's breaking at your house."

"Yeah." I shrug.  
"You should go to my living room; I'll give you some cookies and coffees."

Well, this is awkward.

I fixed myself first. Took a bath, brush my teeth, comb my hair and change my clothes.

I took a piece of cookies at the fridge and make an instant coffee and out them in the tray.

Trevor is looking at me.

"Goddamnit Al, why did you take so long to get some cookies and coffees?"

I shrug. "Well, goddamnit to you too. My hygiene is dropping down and I need to fix myself. It's your fault that you came here and distract me from playing games."

I was so pissed. He's so insensitive. How can he say that to a girl!? Or that he doesn't treat me like a girl or perhaps like a human.

Well, people really don't respect me. I hate this feeling being so low class from other people.

The thought of it makes me sad and I bit my lip to start myself from crying because when I'm feeling sad, I remember my horrible past.

As if Alfred notices my change of mood, he comes to me.

"You know, Trevor is such an ass…" He said with big grin to his face. His grin is so big that he's dimple coming out so deep.

I blushed. He's so gorgeous! I think I have a crush on him. The last time I have a crush on someone, I'm on 7th grade.

He's the natural bad boy of the campus and when I confessed to him, he started bullying me…

Yeah, that's why I hated bad boys like Trevor.

Come to think of it, HE looks like Trevor or am I imagining things?

I sighed.

"Let's take a sit. Wanna watch some movies?"

We walk towards the sofa (TAKE NOTE: My only sofa). I'm in the middle of the two guyz.

"Sure sounds fun! What kind of movies do you have?"

"I have anime and cartoons stuff but if you want to watch Avengers or Transformers, I have one. I have the series of The Walking Dead too."

"Let's have a marathon of The Walking Dead; I'm a huge fan of that series."

My jaw dropped open. Trevor is a fan of The Walking Dead!?

"Seriously, you're a fan of him!?"

I squealed, literally, and before I knew it I flushed.

He shrugs.

"Yeah, what's so charming about that? You sound like fangirling over me."

He smirks with his reddish and thin lips. He looks so gorgeous but I won't fall for his charms, I have Alfred.

"Shut up, I should get the dvd. Wait here…"

I go to my room and opened a cabinet full of Dvd's, Pc games, and console games. I search for The Walking Dead(The Complete Series).

I finally found the one I was searching for and quickly go to the living room.

I prepared what I need to prepare. I get some bunch of junk foods in my fridge and scattered it all over the table.

"Woah Alice, that's a lot of food!"

I shrug. Goddamnit I should've got some less food. Now, he would think I'm such a pig…

"No one cares about you and you opinions, Alfred."

"Chill bro, you two are such a pig."

There it is the word _pig._ It pierced through my heart. Wait, did Alfred just…

"These foods are paradise. I love food and I can swiftly eat all of them once."

Oh, he just said that word not to defend me but because of the food.

I sighed and insert the cd on the TV.

The intro of The Walking Dead is starting.

"So, what happened to the guy whom will help us?"

I looked at him. Is Alfred knows about this? Well, I think he knows the "weed boss" and the whole situation. I think I never knew his name. Well I could ask him later and since Alfred is so hang-up in the series.

"I'll call him next weekend, for now we just pretend and go on with the flow."

"Well I have a plan. I'm gonna kiss you at the cafeteria, for show of course. That'll reach the whole campus. You know how much the rumors are spreading in our campus."

What!? That's embarrassing!

"No! You know I can't kiss you and the fact that there will be jealous girl around the campus I-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll protect you. I know what I am doing."

I sighed. This is unbelievable. I think my next whole weeks will starting to get interesting. This is madness!

"Ok. What's the name of the "weed boss"? I mean, I should at least know his name?"

He ignores me and started watching The Walking Dead. I raised my eyebrows. If he doesn't want to answer me, then I'll ask Alfred.

"Alfred, you want to see my cabinet full of dvd's?"

He looked at me, as well as Trevor. I just grinned and stood up and drag him through my room.

"You know Alice; you should not be bringing guys in your room…"

"I trust you wouldn't do anything to me…"

And if he did anything to me, I'll be the happiest girl in the world! Squeals!

I switch on the lights, quickly go to my cabinet. He followed back.

"You know your room doesn't look girly…"

I opened the cabinet and glanced at him inviting him to check everything out.

"I get that impression, a lot."

He giggles and search through my DvD's. Damn, he looks gorgeous. I'm starting to get horny. Goddamnit hormones! I'm starting imagining having sex with him. Gawd, I should stop imagining things!

"Alfred, what's name of the "weed boss"?"

"Who's weed boss?"

"The one whom Trevor's working for."

"Nope. Wait, is he working? And weed? Is he transacting weed!?"

He stopped and now looking at me. Shit. He doesn't know.

I need to be honest to him.

"Yeah, he doesn't really get a pay check but he said he owes the guy."

"Is he the one I think it is!?"

He stood up and looked piss. .God. Did I just tell him that is supposed to be a secret? I'm in trouble!

I stayed in my room for five minutes because I'm having a seizure. I have phobias in this kind of situation and I don't know how to deal with this.

When I'm finally calmed down I stood up. My feet are still shaking but I can manage it anyways.

I saw them arguing and Alfred looks pissed as hell and Trevor is defending himself.

I can only get the words, "How dare you—", "Dude calm down, I'm sorry—", "You don't know how much you're in trouble!?", "It's just-"…

After that, Alfred looked at me with darkness in his big blue eyes. I felt guilty on what I did. He left.

We're in the same room as Trevor.

This is awkward and I'm scared as hell. He looked at me as if he's making me as a meal! Ready to eat me! I'm starting to have a seizure but not this time I need to calm down.

"Goddamnit, it's my fault that I hadn't said to you that you should not tell him!"

I remained quiet because if I talked I'm gonna break.

My head is looking at the floor because it makes me calm.

"Say something…"

I need to say something…

Oh no, I'm crying, my teeth are clenching and before I knew it, I collapsed.

I woke up in my room. How did I get here again?

Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think.

Ouch my head hurts from thinking… I can't remember anything. I think I just need sleep.

I slept and when I opened my eyes, I remembered everything that happened.

I quickly get up, fixed myself, and go to the living room.

There I saw Trevor sleeping at my couch. Did he just…

Where's Alfred? I know he hates Trevor but he needs to get worried or something to find him. I mean, they're close friends…

Yes. They are close friend, as much as they treat each other as brothers, so they know that it's not time to see each other.

Well, it's his fault that Alfred gets angry at him. I know that I don't know anything but there's no way that Alfred could be pissed so much without heavy reasons.

I get some old blankets and put it on Trevor. It's kinda late when I woke up, I need to sleep again. Tomorrow is Sunday…

A/N:

So i made this. I don't know if it's long... But i created it on word and it says 11 pages... I think Chapter 5 will be an interesting one and i'll be introducing the ethereal being on chapter 10.

I planned out the climax and how it will end.

Don't worry it's not ending. For god sake, it's still the start.. :P

I'll make it longer than others and an exciting story...

It may sound cliche(the first chapter i maen) but i wanted it to be that way...

I broke my promise to not it to be a cliche but it's fuckin' hard to be unique ;.;

But i'll definitely make it unique(the climax and ending and how the story goes)

You'll never excpect of the outcome.

And for the record, i know that some of the games that i introduced to you is a PC game and not a console game. No need to attack me... I just wanted to include it for no particular reason :D

SO here's the end. Hope you enjoy the story so far...

~ Sophie

P.S. SOrry For the wrong grammars ;.;


End file.
